Value of Hierarchy
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Grimmjow just lost his rank as an Espada. Unfortunately for him, that also means that he is now fair game... Warning: yaoi, lemon, some violence and minor swearing, Ulquiorra x Grimmjow.


**Title**: Value of Hierarchy  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: R/NC-17  
**Word Count**: 3081  
**Summary**: Grimmjow just lost his rank as an Espada. Unfortunately for him, that also means that he is now fair game...  
**Warnings**: Swearing due to Grimmjow's colorful language, sexual situations, some violence. At first I wasn't planning on writing this (because other writers have tackled that topic) but the idea wouldn't leave me alone (I think everyone knows how _that _goes).  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

-------

.

The pain was mostly gone now, but he still refused to move from his spot. The last time he tried, the burning sensation that had shot up from his lost arm was so unbearable that he nearly threw up.

Grimmjow grind his teeth and curled up deeper into the sheets.

"Damn you Tousen!"

The feline man growled low in his throat, the injustice (and the irony wasn't lost on him) of the whole situation leaving a sour taste in the back of his mouth, as well as the need to tear something (or someone) to pieces.

It wasn't his fault if Ulquiorra couldn't do his job right! He had just wanted to get rid of an enemy before his home was threatened, was that so wrong?

"They will regret it. I've worked too hard to get that far to be thrown away now!"

With another growl, the blue haired arrancar buried his face in his pillow, and tried to forget the rest of the world even existed.

Finally he fell into a restless slumber, his hand still gripping tightly onto the covers.

----

Grimmjow, despite what one may believe at first glance, was far from being a heavy sleeper. True to his feline lineage, he was actually quite sensitive to foreign and unexpected noises even in his sleep, and would snap awake at the slightest disturbance.

Thus, the soft sound of his door being pushed open had him instantly sitting up on his bed, wide awake and alert.

It took him less than a second to spot the source of the disturbance, and when he recognised Nnoitra standing in his doorway with a large grin on his face, he knew right away there would be trouble.

"Hey there, Kitty-cat." The taller man smirked as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him nonchalantly.

Grimmjow snarled at the pet name but didn't dare move from his bed. He had heard the soft click when Nnoitra had shut the door, meaning that he was now locked in with the grinning man and he did _not_ like it. Right now his instinct was screaming at him to get away from the Fifth Espada and fast.

"Don't call me that. Now what the fuck do ya' want, Nnoitra?" He snapped, warily watching the taller man.

"Tss tss, you shouldn't speak like that to your superiors, Grimmy. That's what got you into this mess in the first place."

The still grinning Espada said as he walked up toward the bed, inwardly delighted when the former Sexta actually started to crawl backward to get away from him.

The feline wouldn't turn his back on him though, feral eyes promising a thousand death if he didn't get the hell out of here.

"What do ya' want?!"

Grimmjow asked again in a hiss, growing more and more disturbed. Every hairs on his body were standing on ends by now. Something about this whole situation didn't feel right. Not at all.

He was proven right when Nnoitra suddenly dashed forward and pinned him down onto the bed with his weight. The black haired man licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the prone form of the panther, and Grimmjow felt a shiver run through him.

"What I want, Kitty-cat?" He cooed into a delicate looking ear "Nothing much, I just want _you_."

He then bent over the former Espada and licked the feline's neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Grimmjow yelped, eyes widening in shock and not a little disgust at the implication. Instinctively, he retaliated to the threat by concentrating a cero in his remaining hand, a growing sense of panic starting to sink into his every thoughts. Nnoitra easily caught his hand and crushed the cero however, before punching him once in the guts.

The panther's eyes grew even wider, before he fell back onto the bed and started coughing. He curled into a ball, writhing in pain and effectively neutralised.

Nnoitra watched the dazed arrancar beneath him with a pleased look, feeling a familiar hunger and stir in his lower regions. _This_ was what he had been waiting for.

"Now, kitty, you're going to listen to me and listen good," he breathed in the ear of the still coughing arrancar, one hand holding down the smaller man while the other wandered to explore his chest "You are not a part of the Espada anymore and Aizen-sama gave us free reign to do with you as we wish. You are nothing more than another potential fraccion at this point."

Grimmjow froze and his whole body tense reflexively, before he stared up at the other man in growing horror and disbelief. That couldn't be true! If it was then…

"I see you're starting to get it, my pet. I can claim you right now and nobody can do anything about it. If I want you, you're mine to take. And guess what, I do want you."

"No fuckin' way…" Grimmjow murmured.

The Fifth merely laughed and petted the former Espada's head as he would a kitten.

"Seems like you're finally getting it. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. In both cases I'm gonna fuck you, so I suggest you lay down and take it or it's gonna hurt more."

Something finally seemed to snap inside Grimmjow upon hearing those words. He let out a howl of pure rage as he started to struggle violently, baring his teeth at Nnoitra in defiance.

"Like hell I'm gonna lay down and let you have your way with me!"

He spat, hissing and clawing madly at anything he could reach. Nnoitra merely wrapped a hand around his throat, tightening it in warning with a smug look.

"You don't have a say in this, little kitty cat."

He said mockingly before punching the blue haired arrancar again, this time in the jaw. The shock was enough to daze Grimmjow for a few minutes, which was what Nnoitra had been looking for.

He immediately went to work and started undressing the blue haired male. It didn't take long, all he had to do was untie the black belt of his hakama and peel the white fabric away from the sinfully longs legs of his prey, the jacket having already been abandonned earlier when the former Sexta had treated the stump of his lost arm.

Nnoitra licked his lips lewdly when the slender body was finally revealed before his eyes. The cat was as gorgeous as he had imagined, all smooth lines and powerful limbs under his clothes.

Said cat could do nothing but groan in pain, and by the time it took for the black spots dancing across his vision to disappear it was too late. The feline could only watch in distress as Nnoitra tore off the last of his clothes from his body, leaving him nude and vulnerable.

But Grimmjow was a fighter. There was no way he would bow down and accept what the Fifth had planned for him without a fight

Taking advantage of Nnoitra's distraction, as the man hadn't noticed that his prey was no longer out of it, the feline arrancar swiftly kicked him in the chest as strongly as he could.

Nnoitra let out a breathless curse as the air was expelled from his lungs with the strength of the hit, but his hands never let go of their grip on Grimmjow's slender hips. After struggling for a few seconds he was able to catch his breath again, and when furious eyes turned to the writhing form sprawled under his body, Grimmjow knew he was in for it.

"You shouldn't have done that." He hissed, enraged that his prey would even dare to resist him.

He was about to hit the panther again when the doorknob jiggled. A instant later the metallic knob started to emit a sizzling sound, before it melted completely and the door burst opened with a small flash of dark green reiatsu.

Grimmjow stared at the scene dumbly, his brain unable to compute what it was seeing.

"Fuck, what the hell do ya' want Ulquiorra?!"

The Fifth spat, more than a little taken aback by this turn of event, though he quickly hide it under his usual aggressiveness.

Ulquiorra, who was standing in the doorway with his hand still held out in the position it had been in when he had fired a tightly restrained cero at the door, merely narrowed his eyes.

Nnoitra's stomach dropped, and he suddenly realised that it was his turn to be on the defensive.

"Get out this instant, Nnoitra."

"Why?! Just 'cos you say so?! I've the right to claim the little bastard just as much as you do, so fuck off!"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

Ulquiorra's voice never once rose above his usual tone, but both Grimmjow and Nnoitra could tell he was far from pleased. Still, the lower ranked Espada refused to give up the object of his desire so easily.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra! I've been lusting after him for too long to let _you_ of all people steal him from me! You don't even care about the son of a bitch so what's your problem!?"

Grimmjow really wanted to snap at the two of them right then, but somehow the tension in the air had become so thick that his body refused to move an inch.

Every cell in his body wanted to scream that he was no one's possession and yet he couldn't force his lips to form a single word.

For the first time in his life he felt trapped, and very afraid for his well-being.

The situation had become completely surreal and was quickly turning into more than he could handle. Never in a million year would he have ever expected that _those_ two would fight over him. The very fact that Ulquiorra of all people wanted to stake a claim on him was mind blowing enough as it is.

The Cuatro for his part did not answer to the provocation.

He merely walked into the room calmly until, using sonido, he disappeared from Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's vision; only to reappear directly in front of the Fifth Espada. He then promptly kicked him away from the panther, sending the taller man crashing into the nearby wall.

Impassive as always, Ulquiorra ignored the stunned look Grimmjow was giving him before grabbing Nnoitra by the collar to drag him at eye level.

"I won't say it again. Get out."

"So you're staking your claim?" Nnoitra rasped.

Ulquiorra nodded once, sharply, and Nnoitra's single eye widened.

The Fifth felt himself shaking with anger, but he was starting to see that there was nothing he could do against the Cuatro, not if the smaller Espada was determined to win. His hands curled into fists at his sides as he was forced to accept that once again, the object of his desire was going to be snatched away from him.

Seeing the understanding and surrender in the other man, Ulquiorra released him and pointed a single white finger in direction of the door. With a furious scowl Nnoitra stormed out of the room without another word.

The door slammed shut for the last time, and Ulquiorra finally turned around to face Grimmjow. The former Sexta had still not moved from where Nnoitra had thrown him, his electric blue eyes staring at the Cuatro with shock, but also confusion.

His confusion didn't last long however, as he quickly found himself crawling backward again in sudden fear when the Cuatro start to walk toward him.

"Ulquiorra you-"

A pale hand pressed against his mouth, cutting him off abruptly. Ulquiorra wrapped his other hand around his wrist and pulled him forward, making fall onto the Cuatro's chest.

Grimmjow's muffled scream of protest died when dark green eyes stared into his own blue orbs coldly, and he was unable to repress a shiver of fright. Out of the fire and into the frying pan.

Except that there would be nobody to save him this time.

Ulquiorra had clearly stated his intention to claim him, no matter how unreal it all seemed to him. No use in lying to himself now. At this point he was half expecting Ulquiorra to back-hand him, or to pin him down like Nnoitra had. The full understanding of his situation nearly brought tears of frustration to his eyes.

But the Cuatro was not doing any of that. He merely kept staring at the panther, as if waiting for or looking for something.

And it was scaring the hell out of Grimmjow.

After a long, _long_ moment the hand that was pressed against his mouth slowly pulled away to bury itself into his hair, and then Ulquiorra's tongue was in his mouth and he was _kissing_ him like a starving man.

Grimmjow's entire body tense, and his brain promptly seemed to shut down on him.

Before he could even think of pulling away he was pushed back onto the bed and he hit the mattress with a muffled thud, Ulquiorra crouching over him as the Cuatro methodically mapped every inch of his mouth.

When Ulquiorra finally pulled away Grimmjow greedily gulped in air, chest heaving as if he had just run through the whole of Las Noches twice in a row.

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes never left his face as he grabbed his thighs, spreading his legs and settling himself comfortably between them. But instead of entering his body right away as he thought he would, Ulquiorra stayed still, once again looking as if he was waiting for something.

"Wha-" He stopped, almost unable to recognise the hoarse voice as his own.

"I will stake my claim on you Grimmjow, make no mistake about it. But I will _not_ force myself upon you. If you are to belong to me, then I want all of you. Your body _and_ your soul. I want you to give yourself to me of your own volition."

He must be dreaming. There was no other explanation for the words that Ulquiorra just spoke in that stoic voice of his, those terrible, awful words-

Disbelieving, Grimmjow nearly laughed out loud histerically, finally feeling his sanity giving up on him.

Ulquiorra brought him back with a single brush of a finger against his lips.

"If you want me gone then I shall leave, and let another Espada claim you. I will hate it but I will not fight you over it if that is truly what you wish. The choice is yours."

Still so clinical and logical, even in the middle of such a primal, private matter...

Ulquiorra's finger was trembling, until Grimmjow realised he was the one shaking.

Something seemed to click inside him, a dormant part of himself he hadn't been aware of flaring to light at Ulquiorra's words. He slowly stared up at the pale arrancar, looking for something in the dark, deep green eyes. He didn't know what he was looking for, maybe the same thing as Ulquiorra earlier...

Finally, he found it (or thought he did) and made his decision.

Wordlessly he allowed his body to relax under the light weight of the Cuatro, and closed his eyes. Whatever happened next was up to Ulquiorra.

He heard a sharp gasp, and then Ulquiorra's lips were on his once again.

The kiss was hurried and passionate, less controled than their previous one but immensely satisfying, and all of Grimmjow's fear and tension melted away with it.

He gave Ulquiorra exactly what he wanted, laying pliant and willing under the Cuatro's ministration, not keeping anything back as he moaned and mewled with each touch on his suddenly over sensitive skin.

When warm hands propped his legs up and over deceptively delicate looking shoulders and came to tease and probe at his opening he let them, spreading his legs even wider to accommodate Ulquiorra when the other man finally entered him.

And when the Cuatro thrusted forward and started to pound mercilessly into his body he merely held onto him, gasping and screaming and begging all the while, latching onto the soft words whispered into his ears with every slam of Ulquiorra's hips into him, every brush of his hard length against that spot inside him that had him going wilder than he had ever been.

All restrains had deserted them, leaving them in that state where nothing but the physical mattered. It was hot and heavy and messy and by the gods, Grimmjow couldn't understand why he had ever been afraid.

But none of that mattered now. Not his pride nor Ulquiorra's rank as the pale arrancar sank as deeply as he could one last time inside the tight passage that was clenching around his throbbing member, spilling himself even deeper into the receptive body while the feline convulsed and came all over his stomach, acknowledging and accepting Ulquiorra's claim in the most primitive of ways.

They stayed tangled together in silence for a long while afterward, Ulquiorra's arms wrapped possessively around Grimmjow's waist.

"Why did you do that?"

The panther finally broke the comfortable silence, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Why did I do what? Be more explicit." came the equally soft answer.

It was uncharacteristic of them both, this softness, but somehow it just seemed to fit the moment.

"Why did you give me a choice?" He explained with a sigh, feeling well and truly _taken_ and damn if it wasn't the most glorious thing he had ever experienced "You said ya' would respect my decision if I refused to let you stake your claim. You could've let Nnoitra have me ya' know."

The slender arms tightened their hold around him, the gesture unexpected but strangely pleasing to the former Espada.

"Because you deserve more than that. Nnoitra would have only ruined you," a pale hand caressed his cheek and Grimmjow leaned into it without a second thought "besides, it is obvious that you will be reinstalled as an Espada sooner or later. You are too valuable to Aizen-sama. My claim will not be questioned however, don't ever forget it."

Grimmjow just nodded, mind reeling with that last piece of information but keenly aware of Ulquiorra's length and _seed_ still nestled inside him, and knew that regardless of what the future would bring, they would not forget the events that transpired between them that night.

Ulquiorra would not allow it.

But that, he thought as he slowly doze off, was something he could learn to live with.


End file.
